


Two Years For Fireworks [Ereri]

by shingeki_no_locker



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Ereri Week, F/M, Fem!Eren, Female Eren Yeager, Fireworks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I am a bad person, M/M, but you know may as well try, ereri, i dont really know what to put here, this probably really sucks too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 08:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1597667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shingeki_no_locker/pseuds/shingeki_no_locker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi invites Eren to a fireworks festival, and she accepts greatfully. But when something goes wrong..?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Years For Fireworks [Ereri]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vivian (My fangirl friend)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Vivian+%28My+fangirl+friend%29).



> This fanfic was for my english class!! So it should be pretty grammatically correct, however that can't be proven XD  
> It was also meant to be less than 700 words but you know... things happen... >_>

“Do you want to see fireworks, Eren..?” “Eh!?”

Eren exclaimed suddenly at Levi’s unexpected words. Levi looked at her with a deadpan face and repeated himself, sounding annoyed, “Fireworks, brat.” Eren quickly replied this time, just in case Levi changed his mind, “A-ah, yes! I love fireworks!”

*******

**10:53 pm, 1 hour and 7 minutes until fireworks.**

Silence sat heavily but was broken when Eren entwined her fingers with Levi’s.

“What are you doing?”

Levi retorted solemn, yet entwined his smooth, detailed hands.

The night of the fireworks had arrived and the couple met up an hour before the fireworks would blow. That way they could look around and eat some festival food. Eren couldn’t stop herself from feeling excited and jumping around every now and then. “Stop it. Or do you want me to vomit on you?” The taller of the two quickly stopped and looked at Levi seriously. “W-w-w-what? A-are you serious?” Levi shrugged and continued to walk with Eren, hand-in-hand.

Upon arriving at the festival, filled with lights and loud sounds, Levi already regretted it. He had to make sure Eren didn’t hurt herself, get lost, cause trouble and ignore all the noise at the same time. “Levi! Let’s do this!” Eren was already striving for the first activity and dragged Levi along with her. The stall had a little tank with small fish in it and little nets which would break easily. Eren seemed determined to win a fish. But Levi knew she would fail. After countless tries which ended with no reward, Levi snatched the net from Eren and scooped up a fish first go.

Eren stared at Levi dumbfounded. “W-what… I couldn’t even after… so many tries…” “That’s because you’re stupid, brat. Now, here. Take it.” Levi handed the fish in a little spotted bag to Eren, who in turn took it quite happily in the end. “Thank you!!” Eren exclaimed with delight. Levi just shrugged like it was nothing, but he was really happy.

*******

**11:26**

Levi knew it.

He _knew_ this would happen eventually.But he wasn’t prepared.

Eren was lost, somewhere in this gigantic mammoth of a crowd and huge shrine.

Looking around frantically Levi wasn’t sure what he should do. Eren could be anywhere right now and knowing Eren, she probably made the situation worse somehow.

Eren stopped. _“Where’s Levi..?”_ She wasn’t sure where Levi was let alone her own location. Levi was always the navigator since Eren had no sense of direction. But where was he? The teenage girl started to run. Not sure where, she had to be anywhere but here. She needed Levi. And of course it starts to rain. “A-Achoo!” Eren sniffled. Eren always caught colds easily, which was one of her weaknesses. Wandering around was useless, Eren was soaked to the bone and sick. _Trip_. “Kyaa! Ouch…” Eren went out almost straight away.

_**WEEEE UUUU WEEEE UUUU** _

The ambulance rushed Eren to the hospital. But it was too late, she had been out for atleast 20 minutes. 

*******

Levi kept rushing around. Left, right, nowhere. Eren couldn’t be found anywhere. The short male started to panic and couldn’t think straight. What if she was kidnapped, or worse, murdered!? Levi had all these thoughts running through his head when… there she was. On the stretcher, being rushed into an ambulance. Levi ran in haste and started asking the paramedics if she was okay, “What happened!? Is she okay!? Can you tell me what’s going on!?” Levi was now screaming at this point. He was so confused and worried. The police grabbed both his arms and legs, pulling him away. He kept yelling. “Let me go!! I need to be with her!! Stop!!”

*******

**2 Years Later**

It had been 2 years. And Eren was in a coma. Everyday Levi was at her side, praying and praying continuously to no avail. It was Eren’s birthday, she was turning 18, but wasn’t awake to see her presents. Last year and this year family, friends and schoolmates brought gifts to Eren’s hospital room even though she couldn’t see them. In hope of her waking up, they continued to bring these hopes they had wrapped up in boxes. “Eren... Please...” A solemn, croaky voice was heard in Eren’s room, “P-please... just... wake up.” 

Darkness. There was darkness everywhere. Eren couldn’t see anything, except she could hear this beautifully familiar voice. _“Levi?”_ Eren tried to use her voice and open her eyes, but found she was unable to do so. She knew his voice; she needed to assure him she was okay. Sitting in her own confines of darkness Eren wondered, “Where is he? W-Where am I?”

_Twitch, twitch._ Levi was sitting next to Eren’s hospital bed holding her frail and delicate hand, when it twitched. This had never happened before and Levi suddenly lit up, only slightly but compared to himself the last 2 years this was a great improvement. “Eren..!” In a shout of a whisper Levi questioned her consciousness. Dashing out as fast as possible Levi ran to Dr. Erwin Smith, who was Levi’s best friend. “Erwin! Eren... She- she moved!”

Dr. Smith was monitoring Eren’s condition with Levi. She was showing signs of consciousness to the small man and doctor’s delight. “Will she wake up?” “Can’t really say right now…” “When do you think she will?” “Well there’s not an exact, but maybe New Yea- Ah! Hey, I just said I can’t tell right now!” “…But there’s still a chance?”

Erwin sighed, “I suppose there is… Don’t get your hopes up though.”

Levi nodded. Even if the chances were slim it was better than nothing. Erwin told Levi that she’s probably regained hearing and that he should try conversing with Eren.

*******

**The Next Day, 4:26pm.**

It had been a bland day at school. Working on his VCE subjects was quite boring for Levi, considering all he wanted to do was leave so that he could see Eren. When the school day finally ended Levi was the first, surprisingly, to be out of the school building. Levi swiftly walked into the hospital, straight to the elevator and into Eren’s room. 

“Eren… Hi..?” Levi wasn’t really sure what to say. He always talked casually to Eren, but after 2 years of nothing he was feeling nervous. “Um… I took up art as a VCE subject, like you told me to, and Mikasa got into that netball team…” The silence in return was a bit daunting and he wasn’t sure if he should continue. “I’ve missed you… I really have. I think about you every day. ‘What would Eren do?’, “how would Eren react? It keeps repeating in my mind over and over, but I never get tired of thinking about you.” Levi slowly placed his hand on Eren’s. Just as he did a few crystal tears formed on Eren’s eyes. Levi was astonished and at a loss for words. The crystals slowly rolled down the pale cheek and Levi swiped them with his index finger. “Eren? You can actually hear me..?” Breaking down and sobbing, Levi could’ve done that if he weren’t so proud of his cold reputation. The shorter man’s heart skipped a beat before a short sniffled was heard. Levi continued to talk to Eren every day, every week and every month.

*******

**December 30th, 12:57pm.**

“Erwin, how is she?” The shorter of the two questioned tiredly. Levi accidentally stayed too late, again, and Erwin didn’t have the heart to kick him out. Eren’s check-up was being done at 1:00am just because of Levi. “She’s at her best, actually.” Dr. Erwin commented back bluntly, although on the inside he was thinking how happy Levi must be at his news. Eren was actually regaining her life quite fast. Rehabilitation of her arms and legs had started early just in case. Levi hoped she would wake up before New Year’s so she could watch the fireworks this time. “…” Silence boomed through the room as Levi’s face took a grim facial expression. He remembered the accident at the festival. Secretly Levi still blamed himself, even if it wasn’t his fault he still feels like he could have done something.

“Levi, why don’t you stay overnight? You know… Just in case.” “…What?” Pure with shock Levi gaped at his friend’s words. You don’t just let a visitor stay overnight, especially in a girl’s room! Erwin smiled and continued with, “Yeah, go ahead. Stay overnight. I think Eren would like to see someone when she wakes up, since she should wake up particularly soon.” Levi’s heart went a flutter and was filled with absolute hope that couldn’t be broken even by a zombie apocalypse. “You’re joking.” “No, I’m serious.” “Stop it, Erwin. This isn’t funny.” “I know.”

After some aggressiveness on Levi’s behalf, he was finally convinced to stay. Erwin had a nurse on her night shift get some spare blankets and Levi was going to be on the spare bed in Eren’s room. Originally a patient was meant to be sharing with Eren, but arrangements went elsewhere and they ended up in a room to themselves, too.

_Sigh._

Levi shot up instantly when he heard a familiar voice.

_"W-was that Eren sighing!?”_

The male stood up and slowly walked to Eren’s side. She was still lying there like sleeping beauty. At least Levi thought so when Eren rolled onto her side.

“Eren..?”

A croaky un-used voice replied back, “Mum… another five, please?”

"It’s Levi.” “...Oh…”

Eren delicately opened her stiff eyelids. Suddenly remembering the events that had taken place, and the black she had been enveloped in until recently, finally smacked her in the face.

_“Oh... I’m back? And Levi. Why is he so wide eyed?”_

Sitting up slowly Eren could feel her every muscle ache, but didn’t care. She could finally see Levi again! Levi rushed over to her side and pulled the delicate princess into a gentle embrace, careful not to break her. “Eren..!” Sobbed Levi unexpectedly. “Levi… Levi..!” Eren swept her arms around Levi’s small yet broad back. ‘Levi… did Mikasa really make it..?” Levi laughed for the first time in years, “Yes... She really did!” With a beaming smile Levi kept staring at Eren up and down, left and right. He couldn’t stop! “Levi, stop it! You look like a pervert!” Eren giggled and Levi simply wrapped his arms around her again. Levi was finally happy again, and realised how much he needed and really loved Eren.

The next day Eren’s family came in and smothered her with hugs and kisses. Then Eren’s schoolmates Connie, Sasha, Jean and Armin came in with loads of gifts. And then it was time for Eren’s surprise.

“Eren, do you want to see fireworks?” Eren swore she had heard the exact same lines before but ignored the nagging feeling. “Eh?” “Gosh, you’re worse than I am…” Eren was confused but Levi didn’t seem to feel like explaining. “Well? Do you?” The girl with rosy cheeks quickly replied, “Ah, er, y-yes!” Levi laughed deeply and swooped Eren in his arms, princess style. With the sudden actions, which were out of character for Levi, Eren quickly blushed. “Levi!? W-what are you doing!?” “Taking you to see fireworks, brat.”

Once the couple had made it to the rooftop Eren was unsure of what to say. She was so excited to see fireworks and still adjusting to Levi’s change of ways. Eren scanned the rooftop to see blankets, mattresses and beanbags.

_“How did Levi get these?”_

“Eren, you love fireworks right?” A question was thrown at Eren out of the blue. “Hm? Oh, yes. I do love them!” Levi smiled and set Eren down on a beanbag and snuggled her into a blanket.

“Then you’ll love these.”

**BOOM.**

Eren’s face lit up instantly and she became ecstatic.

Fireworks were going everywhere in the sky and it was so beautiful.

They sprinkled, sparkled, blew up and filled Eren with joy.

"Levi, they’re wonderful!” “Haha… Happy New Year, Eren.” “Oh! Happy New Year!”

Levi bent down after the fireworks had finished and planted a soft kiss on Eren’s lips.

"I love you.”

_**The** _ **_~~Crappy~~ End._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Okay das was cute!! I hope people actually like it ^_^;  
> Please comment and rate~ I really want to know if I'm actually any good at writing...


End file.
